Evangelion again and again some more 2
by johnny o binome
Summary: Rewrite of Evangelion again and again and again some more. Shinji must defeat the angels and stop third impact but everytime he dies he has to start over. eventual ShinjiXHikariXRei romance.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thankfor giving me some more ideas to use. I've worked some of them into my redone story. Misato thinks boy instead of Shinji because she doesn't really know him yet.

**Chapter 1**

**Start**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Due to an emergency all trains are currently closed. For your safety, please head to the closest shelter," repeated the phone in next to the boys ear, but he just stood there with glazed over eyes. He slowly crumpled to the ground, ending in a fetal position. Tears streamed down his face without notice.

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car and looked around for the boy she was supposed to pick up. Worried at not seeing anyone at the train station Misato started to head back to her car to prepare to drive around incase the boy had went somewhere else when she heard someone crying.

Following the crying she found a boy curled up in a fetal position. Recognizing him as the boy she was sent to pick up she kneeled down next to him.

"Um…hello, I'm Misato. I was sent to pick you up," She said, but the boy just laid there crying.

"Are you ok…we really need to get out of here," Misato said, hoping he would reply but he again didn't respond.

Still not getting any response Misato decided that she would have to carry him to her car. Reaching down she grabbed the boy under the armpits trying to lift him up. Once she got to the car, the boy suddenly stuck an arm out, stopping Misato from pushing him into it.

"Aaargh," Misato screamed in frustration dropping the boy to the ground after yet another failed attempt to get him into the car.

Suddenly she heard a whining noise in the air. Turning towards the noise she saw a flaming VTOL falling straight towards her.

"Oh shi…," Misato said just before the burning plane crashed, killing her and Shinji.

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car and looked around for the boy she was supposed to pick up. Worried at not seeing anyone at the train station Misato started to head back to her car to prepare to drive around incase the boy had went somewhere else when she heard someone crying.

Following the crying she found a boy curled up in a fetal position. Recognizing…

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car and looked around for the boy she was supposed to pick up. Worried at not seeing anyone at the train station Misato started to head back to her car to prepare to dri…

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car and looked around for the boy she was supposed to pick up. Worried at not seeing anyo…

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car and looked around for the boy she wa…

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out o…

xxx

Misato dr…

xxx

Misa…

xxx

M…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Start**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Due to an emergency all trains are currently closed. For your safety, please head to the closest shelter," the phone, somehow once again in his hand, said.

Slowly the boy grew more aware. Vague memories of death, both his and other streamed through his mind along with a deep sense of self loathing and hate. Unsure of who he is or where he was he sat down, knees in front of his chest, arms wrapped around them, his body rocking slowly back and forth. All he knew was he wanted it to stop.

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car and looked around for the boy she was supposed to pick up. Worried at not seeing anyone at the train station Misato started to head back to her car to prepare to drive around incase the boy had went somewhere else when she heard someone.

Following the sound she found a boy sitting next to a telephone still off the hook. Recognizing him as the boy she was sent to pick up she kneeled down next to him.

About to introduce him Misato realized what it was he was saying.

On the ground rocking back and forth the boy was whispering "not again," over and over.

"Not what again?" Misato asked the boy as she kneeled down next to him, but he just kept rocking and whispering to himself.

Deciding to try another tactic she tried introducing herself.

"Um…hello, I'm Misato. I was sent to pick you up," She said, but still he didn't change.

"We really need to get out of here," Misato said, hoping he would reply but he again didn't respond.

Deciding this was getting her nowhere Misato moved to carry the boy to her car.

"Nononono," He yelled as soon as she touched him. Once she backed off, he went back to whispering not again.

Unsure what else to try Misato decided to call Ritsuko.

While waiting to be connected to Ritsuko, Misato heard a whining noise in the air. Turning towards the noise she saw a flaming VTOL falling straight towards them.

"Oh shi…," Misato said just before the burning plane crashed, killing her and Shinji.

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car and looked around for the boy she was supposed to pick up. Worried at no…

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car and looked around for the boy she wa…

xxx

Misato drove up. She stepped out of her car an…

xxx

Misato drove u...

xxx

Misa…

xxx

M…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Start**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time more memories, memories of pain and death, both his and others, crashed through his mind. Dropping the phone he grabbed his head, with both hands, in pain. Panic raced through his body.

He had to get out of here. The boy thought. There was only pain and death here. He had to leave. He had to run. Unfortunately after running for just a few minutes a plane crashed into the building next to him, causing the building to fall crushing him to death.

xxx

This time the boy just dropped the phone in his hand and started running giving a wide berth to the building that previously had been his downfall, only to trip and fall on a piece of rebar.

xxx

After 15 more repeats the boy was finally able to make it to the edge of town. He still wasn't sure why he was running or what he was running from he just knew that where he had been was a bad place and he needed out.

The boy paused a mile away from the city for a brake from running. Looking back he was surprised the giant monster destroying the city had disappeared. He couldn't figure out where a monster that big could hide. He decided to ignore it and just focus on escape when suddenly everything flashed white.

xxx

**End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Start**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Due to an emergency all trains are currently closed. For your safety, please head to the closest shelter," That phrase again. Hearing it, memories started to stir in his mind. Sorting through his memories, he was surprised when someone waved their hand in front of his face.

"Misato," he whispered, her name flashing through his mind. He then blushed, remembering what she promised they would do the next time they met. His face then became full of regret and sadness, as he remembered how he had left her to die at the elevator so he could get to his Eva.

She must have over heard him as she cheerily answered "Yep, that's me. And you must be Shinji-kun. Come on, we have to move quickly."

Shinji followed Misato silently, to overwhelmed by his returning memories to protest.

After driving for a while Misato turned to Shinji, the car swerving slightly, and asked if he had received any identification. Looking around the car Shinji noticed that there was a backpack at his feet. Not knowing where else to look he dug through it. Inside he found the ID card Misato was asking about and a letter that looked vaguely familiar. Ignoring the letter for the moment he showed the ID card to Misato.

"Good." Misato then reached across Shinji, smiling as she noticed his blush do to her breasts touched his legs, while she dug threw her glove compartment and pulled out a pamphlet he recognized as another copy of the same pamphlet she had given him the first time she had driven him to NERV. Handing it to him she said "Read this it will help explain what's going on."

Shinji took the pamphlet. He now remembered the first time she gave it to him. He was steadily becoming more and more confused as to what was going on.

After driving onto the express train to NERV Misato tried to amaze Shinji by pointing out that NERV was built inside a real Geofront, but he just sat there staring at the cover of the pamphlet barely even blinking.

Once the train stopped they both got out. Shinji, in a confused daze, started walking to Unit 01's hanger out of habit. Misato tried to get him to follow her because she didn't think he could know where they were going, but he ignored her and just kept walking in a daze.

Along the way they came across Ritsuko who Misato tried to introduce to Shinji but he just ignored them both and kept walking.

"What's he doing?" Ritsuko whispered to Misato as Shinji just walked.

Misato shrugged then said, "As soon as we got out of my car he just started walking away and I can't convince him to stop. Something's wrong with him Rits, his eyes look completely empty like there's no one in there. It's really sad."

"Well I don't know about that, but at least he seems to be going the right direction, I thought I was going to have to come save you."

"Hay, this place is like a maze and I'm still learning my way around!"

"Sure, sure. Now hurry up we don't want to lose him."

They quickly caught up to Shinji, just before they entered a darkened room. The lights turn on and Ritsuko, with a small amount of sarcasm, exclaims "Behold, the salvation of mankind."

"Mother." Shinji gasped at seeing the hulking monster of Unit 01. Memories of how his father trapped his mother's soul into it rushing through his head, followed by his memories of destroying all life on earth. That was when it hit him, how alone and confused he was. How much he just wanted to curl up and die to save everyone the pain of having to put up with his pathetic ness.

Gendo, standing above Shinji, was briefly disturbed that when he called Unit 01 mother, but ignored it figuring that Shinji just remembers that Yui had something to do with Unit 01.

"Yes Shinji, this is the compilation of your mothers work, and you are to pilot it."

As Shinji's eyes moved from Unit 01 to Gendo, they seem to penetrate him to the core. Gendo was surprised by the emptiness of his eyes.

After Shinji stared at his father for a few seconds he just nods his head, handing his backpack to a dazed Misato he goes with Ritsuko as she shows him where he needs to go.

"You can't just send him out like that! It took Rei months to be able to sync to a usable level and you're just going to send your own son out there without any training!" Misato burst at the Commander as she realized what was happening.

"Know your place Captain, he is the only valid pilot we have at the moment. Now attend to your duties." Gendo sternly warned Misato.

Shinji sat placidly in the entry plug as it was inserted then filled with the familiar blood tasting L.C.L

Ritsuko was shocked when Shinji didn't panic about the rising L.C.L and started breathing it.

"Sempai, his sync ratio is at 80!" Maya shouted to Ritsuko.

"What?! Check it again that can't be right."

"Already done Sempai. All three Magi are in agreement."

"We just might have a have a chance then," Misato murmured to herself before shouting orders to prep and launch Unit 01 to the surface.

Shinji sat in Unit 01 ignoring the bridge crew's chatter when he suddenly felt an odd pressure building in his mind. It was as if something was trying to look into the very center of himself. After a moment the pressure went away but was suddenly replaced by a feeling of love and acceptance. In a flash of insight, which knocked him out of his self-loathing, he realized it he was his mothers love and he knew what he needed to do.

"Ok Shinji, now you need to think of walking. Putting one foot in front of the other, and the Eva should move with you." Misato

After a couple seconds of continued silence and lack of movement from Unit 01 every one on the bridge at NERV started to become worried.

"Shinji, you need to start moving. If you don't the Angel with destroy us all," Misato said, worry edging into her voice.

"Sempai you have to look at this!" Maya worriedly said. Ritsuko and Misato walked over to where she was pointing to a screen showing video from the plug and another monitoring Shinji's vital signs.

On the screen showing the inside of the plug Shinji seemed to be just sitting there gazing into the distance without blinking. The monitor displaying his vital signs showed them to be dangerously erratic and that his sync ratio was had just reached 100 and was still rising quickly.

"Shinji listen to me! Whatever you are doing you need to stop it. You need to calm down your sync ratio is rising to high!"

"I thought higher sync ratios were better for piloting. What's wrong with how his is rising?" Misato asked.

"If he reaches a sync ratio of 400 he will pass his ego border and is A.T field will collapse and he's just passed 250 and is rising faster." Ritsuko told her then turned to the rest of the bridge crew snapping out orders to shut the Eva down. She knew if they shut Unit 01 down there would be problems getting it back up running to defeat the angel but if Shinji's sync ratio reached 400 they wouldn't have anyone to pilot.

"Unit 01 is refusing all commands and just shifted over to internal batteries."

Shinji was oblivious to the growing panic in NERV. All he could think about was seeing his mother again. When the world flashed white then everything turned black. Shinji suddenly realized he wasn't in Unit 01 anymore. In fact he seemed to be lying on a beach with his head was in someone's lap. Their hands soothingly ran threw his hair. He could hear the gentle rolling of the ocean and the person next to him was humming a peaceful tune. He opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, and realizing that was why everything had been black. As his eyes adjust to the much brighter beach then the plug he had just been in he started to make out the face of a women looking over him. Finally focusing his eyes Shinji realizes it's his mother's voice he's hearing hum and his head is in her lap. He lunges up tackling her in a hug as he starts to sob.

"I killed them. I killed them all. They're all dead because of me. Misato, Asuka, Rei, everyone!" Shinji sobs into his mother's shoulder.

"Hush now baby, it's not your fault." Yui whispers into his ear while gently rubbing his back trying to help him calm down.

"When you got into Unit 01 if felt how full of self-loathing and depressed you were. I couldn't imagine what would do that to my little Shin-chan, you were such a happy baby. So I looked through your memories and I tell you right now mister, this wasn't at all your fault. It was that evil group SEELE and that bastard Gendo, who is at fault for this, not you. So please calm down. Everything will be all right now that you're with me, son."

"But…but what's happening? I was so alone and depressed all I wanted to do was die. Then I saw a giant white Rei and…and…" Shinji tried to say as he once again broke out into racking sobs to. Squizing his mother tight, afraid that if he loosened up his grip for even a second she would leave him like everyone else had.

"Sshh, sshh. Its ok baby. Let me explain what I know and then we can work out what you should do now, ok?"

"Ok Mom" Shinji sniffles finally calming down again.

"Gendo and I had been married for a little while when we were both hired by the think tank GEHIRN. He was such a sweet man back then and we were really in love. Dr. Katsuragi, Dr. Naoko Akagi, along with Dr. Sohryu Kyouko Zeppelin worked there too."

"You mean Misato's father, and Asuka's and Ritsuko's mothers and you all worked together?" Shinji asked surprised.

"Well we all worked for GEHIRN but we didn't really work together. We were all heads of different projects. Now let me continue with my story. In 2000 Dr Katsuragi lead a mission to the North Pole. I didn't really know why as I had a different project I was focused on. Also I was pregnant with you." Yui said, smiling and gently smoothing Shinji's hair.

"I'm sad to say that some of all this is my fault. Not only did I develop Unit 01 but I was so focused on all I was able to do with the equipment GEHIRN supplied I didn't do anything until everyone in the Katsuragi Expedition died, except for that poor girl Misato. And at the same time Second Impact happened but GEHIRN and the UN announced it was a meteor instead of what really happened. That's when I knew something was I didn't like was going on. I started digging after that and found out that GEHIRN was really run by an organization called SEELE which seem to have been around since at least the Dark Ages. They discovered some text called the Dead Sea Scrolls which they seem to be following. It describes approximately when the Angels are going to come and in what order and what they need to do to for their Human Complementation Project. Those evil men are trying to evolve all humans into a 'New Stage' but actually it will just form all humans into a single being with no individually, no hope, love, or happiness, nor hate, or fear." She said with disgust.

"I couldn't think of anything I could do to stop them without endangering you or Gendo until I realized, as horrible as it was, for the Evas to work they needed a human soul. I didn't tell anyone this because if they had known they wouldn't have let me be the first test pilot. Then right before the test I made notes of everything I had discovered and left them in a place where only Gendo would find them. I figured if I became the soul of Unit 01 I could help you and we could stop Third Impact from happening. Unfortunately by looking at your memories I can see something went wrong and all I was able to do was make the Eva go berserk for you."

"Unfortunately my death and absorption into Unit 01 effected Gendo much worse then I thought it would. He found my notes like I planned, but unlike my plan he focused on how if he went along with SEELE's plan he could be united with me. That to do so he would have to ruin your life and kill countless people to do so didn't affect him." She grumbled.

"But how do you know that last part?" Shinji asked, stating to feel more sure of himself being in his mothers care.

"Even though I couldn't communicate with anyone I could still for some reason hear what was going on around me, and Gendo the self centered bastard, is still lonely and spent many hours talking to Unit 01 and explaining how we would be together again." Yui finished as the world suddenly started rocking.

"What's happening now?" Shinji whined fearfully.

"Don't worry Shin-chan. I knew this would happen, I just hopped we would have had more time. Without you to stop Sachiel, there's nothing to stop it from starting third impact. We've only had this much time together because I can slow down the passing of time in here. But don't worry Shin-chan I have a feeling your life will look up from here on out." She said smiling and standing up, bringing Shinji into a hug.

"But I just finally met you again I don't want to have to leave you so soon" Shinji said tightening the hug.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here in Unit 01. I'm not sure what's happening to you but it seems that you're getting a second chance. So believe in yourself and if you ever need to talk again I'll be here waiting for you.

"Ok Mom, I trust you." Shinji said

"And always remember to wear fresh underwear." Yui said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Mom! I'm 14 you don't need to remind me of that." Shinji blushed

**END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Start**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Due to Emergency all trains are currently closed. Please head to the closest shelter," repeated the phone in Shinji's hand. Shinji just stood there thinking over all his mother had just said to him. This time he was going to do things differently.

Soon Misato arrived and, after a brief exchange of words, they were on their way to NERV, then to Unit 01's cage.

xxx

"…and I want you to pilot it." Gendo finally said, but Shinji was ready this time.

"NO." Shinji said in a loud strong voice. All his memories of the past combined with all the things his mother told him running through his mind. He couldn't allow Gendo, no Rokubungi to get away with all this again.

Quickly pulling the gun he had stolen from Misato, Shinji leveled it at the commander and fired.

Misato was confused as the Commander looked fine when she heard a body slump to the floor. (1)

"Oh my God, Shinji!" she yelled rushing to him, "someone get a doctor quick!"

"It's ok Misato, I didn't want to work for that bastard anyway, and now I'll be able to try again.

"I didn't realize dyeing was so painful. God it hurts." he paused, drawing in a raspy breath, "Now I know for next time pulling a gun on him is a bad," He laughed as if it was some kind of joke but his laughter quickly turned into a horrible cough.

"Shh don't talk you're just making it worse. Besides you're not making any sense, what do you mean next time?" Misato pleaded with him, but it was to late. Shinji's eyes closed then his breathing slowed to a stop.

xxx

"Due to an emergency all trains are currently…"

**End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes:

(1) I don't know where to put it in the story. It was a Section 2 agent who shot Shinji for drawing a weapon on the Commander.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Start**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Due to an emergency all trains are currently…"

Shinji let go of the phone and grabbed his chest.

"No pain," he said in surprise releasing his chest. He then started planning on what to do this time around.

xxx

"…and I want you to pilot it." Gendo finally said, but Shinji was ready this time.

"ok" Shinji said, his hatred for Rokubungi bleeding into his voice.

"You can't just send him out like that! It took Rei months to be able to sync to a usable level and you're just going to send your own son out there without any training!" Misato burst at the Commander as she realized what was happening.

"Know your place Captain, he is the only valid pilot we have at the moment. Now attend to your duties." Gendo sternly warned Misato.

During this conversation Shinji had walked to Unit 01's entry plug and entered.

Shinji sat down, hating the bloody taste of L.C.L as it filled the plug.

Ritsuko was shocked when Shinji didn't panic about the rising L.C.L and started breathing it.

"Sempai, his sync ratio is at 80!" Maya shouted to Ritsuko.

"What?! Check it again that can't be right."

"Already done Sempai. All three Magi are in agreement."

"We just might have a have a chance then," Misato murmured to herself before shouting orders to prep and launch Unit 01 to the surface.

Misato was about to tell Shinji how to make his Eva walk when he ran off the platform.

xxx

"That was amazing Shinji, how did you know how to do all of that?" Ritsuko asked.

He had just been checked out by doctors after being recovered from Unit 01 and was still sitting in the exam room.

"Um…it just felt right." Shinji lamely explained hoping Ritsuko would think it was his mothers doing.

"Well you did a good job out there Shinji, just next time listen to what I have to tell you," Misato said ruffling his hair.

"Aye aye Major" he said will giving her Misato a silly salute.

"I wish, I'm only a Captain. Any come on I've been made your guardian so I'll show you to your new house.

Shinji wanted to ask if he could see Rei before they left but realized he had already slipped once with calling Misato a major and he didn't want to mess up again when he wasn't supposed to have even met Rei this time around yet. He silently promised himself he would visit her as soon as he could.

xxx

The next day Shinji finally had some time to himself. He used this time to help plan for the future. With the help of his mother's explanation of events and his own memories he hoped to be able to come up with a plan to stop Third Impact. He was scared that the whole world rested on his shoulders but knowing that if he messed up everything would just start over again helped him not feel under as much pressure as if he had to get it all right on the first try.

He decided to start by making a list of all his problems. He figured from there he could make another list of answers.

On his list of problems were: Kill Rokubungi, Stopping SEELE, Kill Rokubungi, Help Ayanami, Stop Third Impact, let the world know the truth, Kill Rokubungi.

He new there must be more problems, but he figured he would burn those bridges when they happened. He didn't have a perfect memory after all. How was he supposed to remember everything that had happened before.

He decided that in order to stop SEELE and Third Impact he would need to know more about them, and since it all seemed to be based on Judo Christian beliefs he decided the first and easiest step would be to check books about them from the library.

xxx

At the local library he basically raided all the books they had on religion along with several different bibles. He then brought them over to the check out line.

The librarian was rather surprised at both the volume of books the boy was checking out and their subject but it was none of her business, although…

"You know these bibles you have, have all been translated many times to get to this topic. By all the other books you're checking out I can tell you must be really interested in this. So if you really want to know what the bible says I would suggest learning Hebrew."

"Um…thanks" Shinji said, surprised at the librarians comment. Although thinking about it, it sounded like a good idea. He did have almost an infinite amount of time. Decision made, Shinji went and checked out a teach yourself Hebrew book, figuring it might be helpful he got another one on Latin.

xxx

Surprise was evident on Misato's face when he showed up at their apartment with a number of large bags of books.

"What's all this?" Misato asked.

"Well," Shinji said, still slightly unsure how to deal with people. "I figured since I'm fighting angels and all maybe I should learn something about them."

"Come off it Shinji, you know that's just what they're calling them. They aren't actually God's messengers."

"Well I'm still going to do it," Shinji said.

xxx

A week had passed since Shinji had defeated the third angel and he was finally told he had to start going to school again.

His reading was slow going. Most of the books were to dense for him to really understand well and Hebrew and Latin were nothing like the Japanese he knew.

It was nice to spend time with Misato and Pen Pen again though, Shinji thought. Even though he was stuck with all the cooking and cleaning again he didn't mind that much as it gave him time to go over what his books were about, and their apartment _really_ needed cleaning.

xxx

Shinji, deep in one of the bibles he check out walked into the wall, just missing the door into class 2-A. Turning slightly red he ignored the laughter from the other students when he spotted Hikari.

As soon as she finished quieting the class down she walked over to Shinji and bowed saying " Hello I am Horaki Hikari. I am the Representative for class 2-A. Do you have your school laptop?" seeing his nod she continued on "Good, then you can take the empty seat over there. If you have any questions feel free to ask me." Hikari said with a smile bowing again, then walked off to another part of the classroom.

Turning to face the room the first thing Shinji thought was that all these kids must be pilot candidates. He wondered if they were all missing their mothers like him and Asuka. Looking some more he spotting Rei sitting in the back of the classroom looking out the window like normal, but decided now wasn't the time to try and break her out of her shell.

xxx

"Are you a new pilot? Y/N" Shinji's computer beeped at him during the teacher's long speech on Second Impact.

Remembering the results of last time Shinji answered "No" then closed his laptop so as not to receive any more messages.

xxx

Walking out of school once it was over, Shinji was confused that Kensuke and Toji hadn't confronted him yet, when he heard the tail end of an argument.

"…re careful. Because of you my little sister was hurt. You think just because you're in a robot means you can romp around?!" Shinji hears Toji yell.

Rushing toward the yelling he see Kensuke standing next to Toji as he Shouts at Rei and it looks like Toji's raising his arm to hit her.

Rushing forward Shinji grabs Toji's arm surprising everyone there. Toji stairs at Shinji for a moment what both Shinji and Rei's cell phones go off.

Releasing Toji's arm Shinji turns to Rei and says that there must be an emergency and they should head to NERV.

As Shinji and Rei are walking away Kensuke suddenly turned to the still stunned Toji. "Dude, he must be the new Pilot! How else did he know Ayanami and he said they should go to NERV."

Hearing this Toji turned and punched the nearby tree in frustration. Promising he would get that new kid for hurting his little sister.

xxx

Shinji was unable to get any sort of conversation out of Rei besides a small nod of thanks for stopping Toji and, as soon as they arrived at NERV, they prepped for battle and launched.

xxx

Shinji in Unit 01 had just avoided on the Fourth Angel's tentacles when he was able to throw the angel in at a nearby hill.

"Watch where you throw the angel, there are civilian shelters in the hill near where you just threw the angel." Misato's voice warned him.

"Huh" Shinji said focusing in on the ground the angel had just landed on. As the angel stood he noticed to small red smears on the hill. Looking farther he noticed a shelter with a destroyed shelter. He suddenly remembered how the last time he fought this angel he was the one who had been thrown into the hill and had almost killed his two friends.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!" Shinji shouted realizing what those two smears meant and that also meant the rest of his class mates where in that shelter. "I'm the only one who needs to repent!" Shinji started to shout, "I'm the only one who should have to suffer! I'm the only one who can't die!"

"Shinji what are you talking about?" Misato asked worry evident in her voice, "Just calm down. Whatever is bothering you we can deal with once you defeat this angel."

"NO don't you see! I need to save them, I must save them, I can't let anyone else die!"

"Ma'am! Shinji's activated the self destruct and some how locked me out of Unit 01"

"What! Shinji calm down. This won't help anything. Killing yourself will only make things worse."

xxx

"Due to an emergency all trains are currently…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shinji yelled even though the pain had ended. He yelled as if in defiance of the very heavens themselves. Then he broke down crying.

Finally calming down from the traumatic events of the last reset he rubbed the tears from his eyes and waited for Misato to show up.

End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes:

I've always had problem with L.C.L. There are real liquid breathing system but one of the main problems is while you can throw up the contents of your stomach you can't throw up the contents of your lungs so they have to be pumped to clear them.. Also I would think your breathing muscles would get tired quicker because L.C.L is thicker then air and so takes more effort to breath in and out.


End file.
